When we were kids
by NaruKibaOMG
Summary: Ahh, It's nice to remember when we were kids sometimes right? Naruto characters think so too. Yaoi BoyXBoy LEMON!
1. When we were kids

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Naruto, but I like to write about it! BoyxBoy Yaoii!

A/N: This is going to be my second story with multiple chapters. It's going to be basically some of the Konoha Boys remembering the "things" they did as kids. (Shippuden selves remembering their old series selves.) Enjooy!

**Chapter 1: When we were kids...**

Shikamaru and Choji:

"Hey Shika?" Choji asked as they were staring at the clouds laying on the ground. "yea, what?" He responded. "remember when we were kids, that time when..."

3 YEARS IN THE PAST

It was a warm summer afternoon, and team 10 just finished training. Ino and Asuma had already left and Shikamaru and Choji were staring at the clouds (they do that alot.) "ughh my mom's been such a drag recently! I don't even want to go home!" Shikamaru complained to his chubby best friend. "well wanna stay at my house tonight? My mom's making barbeque!" Choji offered. "yea I'd love that thanks man! you're a good friend!" Shikamaru said "be there in 2 hours ok?" "sure" Choji agreed. Shikamaru ran home, to tell his parents where he'd be.

*knock knock* "Hi!" Choji answered the door. "come on in!" Shikamaru walked in and slipped his shoes off in the entryway. "come on up to my room!" Choji said Shikamaru followed him up the stairs. He'd been here lots of times so he knew where to go. When they entered Choji's room, Choji said "close your eyes!" "okay..." Shikamaru did. Choji then said "nooowwww Open!" Shika opened his eyes and saw a Computer tower connected to a 52 inch plasma TV. "WOOOW! Your parents got you this!?" Shikamaru asked almost yelling. "yea! They said a boy my age deserves a computer with a big screen! and I've already found a bunch of cool websites to go on!" Choji said. "can we use it tonight!?" Shika asked. "my mom and dad said I can use it whenever I want as long as i still train and do my daily duties." Choji said. "Booyyss! Time for dinner!"

Shikamaru, Choji and his parents were eating dinner while watching TV in the living room, They were watching a show called American Mom, It's an animated comedy show about a mom who works at the CIA. Choji was eating what seemed like millions of pieces of beef, Shikamaru on the other hand, was finished, and thinking about what websites Choji had for them to go on. Finally half an hour later Choji was done, and they brought their dishes over to the sink. "Let's go on my computer now!" Choji exclaimed.

They were sitting on Choji's bed looking at the massive screen while Choji went to his bookmarks page. "So which one first? , , or ?" Shikamaru thought that they might be porn, He was really excited about it because his parents wouldn't let him have a computer. "ummm..? !" Choji Clicked the link "ooh! I wanna watch that one!" Shika pointed to a video that said "Teen girl Big boobs Gets fucked" "ooh I haven't seen this one!" Choji said when he clicked on it. "oh but before i play it, umm, theres this thing I do when I watch these videos." Choji said. "whats that" Shika asked "umm, ok, feel your penis through your pants." Shikamaru did "does it feel hard ?" Choji asked "yea it does!" Shika responed. "Okay that happens, when you're about to watch a porn video, or if you see a hot girl. and I found out that it feels really good if you take it out of your pants and do this!" Choji took his dick out and grabbed it, and started moving his hand up and down his cock. "Really?! okay 2 things, one, You have a big dick, 2nd PLAY THE VIDEO!" Shikamaru said "Oh thanks shika, My dick is 7 and a half inches!" Choji said, and Played the video. Shika slid his pants down as Choji had and grabbed his only 5 inch dick and did as Choji was doing. "ohhh that does feel good!" Shika moaned "told you!"

The video showed, a girl about 17 years old, and a boy about the same age. and They both undressed all the way, and when they were naked, the boy started licking the girls boobs all over, and she liked it because she moaned, but she wanted him to feel good too, so she got on her knees and but his cock in her mouth and sucked it. "Hey Choji, My arm is getting tired, Could you Rub my dick for a while?!" Shikamaru asked nicely "umm, Sure! why not!" Choji grabed Shikamaru's cock with his other hand and started stroking it, "wow your dick is nice! it's really soft! and size doesn't really matter I think it's a good dick!" Choji said! "thanks Choji!" Shika said. The video ended so they stopped jerking for a few minutes. "go back to the front Choji" They were back at the front page and Shika said "I wonder what that one is?" He pointed to a video that said "Best friends Experiment" "I don't know I'll click on it!" Choji said. The video started and it showed 2 boys sitting on a couch, "I'm bored!" one said "how about we try something?" the other one said "okay!" the first one said. The other boy started taking off his clothes. "you do it to!" they were both undressing and when they were done, they looked at each other. "nice cock!" they said at the same time. They laughed. "So the experiment is, we do what a girl and a guy normally do. okay?" the other one said. "ooh! me first" the first boy said. He got on his knees and started to lick the other boys dick.

"woah? Boys can do that too!?" Choji asked "I guess so" Shika Said They continued watching the video, and they both sucked each other, and instead of Putting their dicks in a vagina (which they didn't have) one boy put his dick in the others butt. "Shika I've always wanted to wait until a girl would do this with me, but I guess boys can do it too! Do you want to do it!" Choji asked excited "Yea that looks fun!" "Lets get fully undressed now!" Choji said. they fully took off their pants and boxers, then their shirts. "Okay who first?" Choji asked "me me me!" Shika shouted. He got on his knees, like the boy in the video, and put Choji's big cock in his mouth. "ahhh" Choji moaned loudly. Shikamaru bobbed up and down on the dick in his mouth, and he used his tongue to like the head of Choji's penis. after 15 minutes or so, Choji's cock let out the white liquid like the boys in the video did, and Shika drank it all.

"My turn!" said Choji They switched places, and Choji put Shika's dick in his mouth. Same as Choji had Shika moaned loudly "ahhhhhh!" he continued to moan like that until Shikamaru was done and shit his load in Choji's mouth. "Wow that felt really good, Why didn't we know about this years ago?!" Said Shikamaru "I don't know, but we know now, hey what about that butt thing they did!? Let's do that too!" Choji said. "Yea!" agreed Shikamaru. Shikamaru got on his hands and knees on the bed, and Choji got behind him. He spread apart Shikamaru's buttcheeks and said, "Ready?" Shikamaru grunted in response. Choji pushed his dick into Shika's ass and started to thrust in and out as they saw in the video they watched. And just like what happened before, about 20 minutes of hard fucking, Choji Came inside of Shikamaru. He didn't want it to get on the floor, so he licked up all the cum dripping out of Shika's ass until it was totally clean. While Choji was licking Shikamaru moaned sharply.

Shikamaru was almost too tired to then do Choji, but he gathered the energy. He had Choji get on all fours as he had. Then he spread Choji's, slightly larger buttcheeks apart, and, with no need to ask if he was ready, Shika pushed his dick into Choji's ass and thrust his cock in and out of his tight hole. It took Shika ess time to cum, because he was already near his limit, so 15 minutes of straight fucking later, Shika came inside of Choji's ass and Careful not to dirty Choji's bed, he pulled out and licked all around Choji's entrance till it was clean. "that, was the best time I've ever had in my life!" Said Shikamaru "agreed" said Choji, as they both got under Choji's covers and went to sleep. "let's do this more!" said Choji. "yea..." said Shikamaru. As they drifted off into deep sleep laying naked in Choji's bed.

Present Time

"Yea those were the times..." Said Shika "time to get going..." Said Choji

A/N:Did you like that? Well, theres more! Next time, we'll see what Naruto and Kiba are talking about!

**Next Chapter: Ahh, Good Times...**


	2. Ahh, Good times

A/N: Okay so this is part 2 of When we were kids, It tells the story of Naruto and Kiba. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Ahh, Good times...**

Kiba was at Naruto's House just watching TV, when Naruto asked "Hey Kiba remember a long time ago, that time when we did that stuff?" "Yea I remember that, you mean the fun stuff?" Kiba said "what exactly happened again?" Kiba asked "I remember like it was yesterday..."

3 YEARS IN THE PAST**  
**

Kiba was walking through the streets of Konoha Village, alone, at a leisure pace just to calm himself. His mom and sister were really frantic at home as most all of the Inuzuka Family dogs were ill with a new dog virus, and they were trying to treat it. (The dogs are fine just kinda sick). He'd been walking for about 30 minutes when he realized he kinda had to go pee. Kiba was just about to pass Naruto's apartment building so he thought "Nice I can go there real quick!"

Kiba bounded up the stairs (Like a dog... get it?) and knocked on Naruto's door. No one was answering. Kiba got impatient and opened the door. he heard a *shhhhh shhhhh* sound. "Oh Naruto is taking a shower. ummm." Kiba really had to use the bathroom so he kinda thought Naruto wouldn't notice him walk in and use it. *creeeeaak* Went the bathroom door as Kiba opened it. "DID HE HEAR?!" Kiba thought "whew, Good thing he has bad hearing." *creeeaak* the toilet lid made the same noise when he opened it. "Hey! Who's there!?" Naruto yelled. "transformation justsu!" Kiba whispered as he changed to look like a bottle of shampoo on the sink counter. "oh..." Naruto went back to washing. Kiba released the justsu and slowly kept opening the lid. His finger slid and the lid dropped and made a *clang* sound. Naruto opened the shower curtain and saw Kiba standing there.

"Hi..." Kiba said slowly "KIBA! What are you doing here?!" Naruto yelled at him "I had to use the bathroom, and I was in the area, but you were showering so i tried to sneak in here and use it..." Kiba admitted "Oh well , use it quick and get out!" right at that moment Kiba accidentally looked down, and saw Naruto's Dick. "Hey Naruto, Why is your dick so small?" Kiba asked without thinking "what?" Naruto looked down at his hard dick only 5 inches long "Mine is 6 inches, but yours is only 5, from what it looks." Kiba said "what, let me see yours, and we can compare. Kiba slid down his pants and boxers to show his 6 inch hard cock. Naruto quickly rinsed off, turned off the water and dried off. "okay now put yours next to mine." said Naruto. They faced each other and put their dicks next to each other. Kiba's Cock was slightly longer. "What?!" Naruto said "Were the same age!" Kiba replied with "Oh well,it doesn't really matter." "oh well, let me get dressed real quick and we can have lunch" said Naruto "Can I pee real quick first?!" Kiba asked "oh yea!" Naruto stepped back and let him pee

"Well now that that's all over, and we've both seen each other's dicks. How are you doing Kiba?" Naruto asked "Actually" Started Kiba "My mom and sister are really frantic trying to cure a dog virus spreading through all the dogs, so it's really hectic at home. I took a walk around to clear my head and I had to pee, I saw your house and then you know what happened." *slluuurrp* Naruto made a noise as he ate some ramen "that sucks man, do you want to stay over here for a while till it's calmed down?" Naruto offered Kiba "Really? that'd be great!"

-Kiba rushes home tells his mom where he'll be, and gets his sleeping bag, clothes, toothbrush etc. and goes to Naruto's-

"So How long can I stay here Naruto?" Kiba asked when they were sitting on the couch watching the 2013 Shinobi Olympics. "I don't know, until your house calms down." Naruto said. "Thanks man! I'll repay you somehow!" The next person up on the Olympics was a Shinobi from the Village hidden in the mist named Saito Kodochi. He was in the shuriken throwing section, He had chiseled abs, looked healthy, and had a hair. He looked overall really nice. And for some reason, Naruto and Kiba's, members started to slowly get harder, and bigger. "Hey Naruto, is your, umm... your dick getting hard too?" Kiba asked slightly embarrassed. "Naruto looked down, and felt his hard boyhood. "yea, actually it is, I wonder why." "Yea why does that happen!" Kiba asked "is it the show were watching?" Naruto wondered.

They kept watching the show, and their hard-ons slowly went soft. Naruto was eating some ramen (he does that alot!) and he accidentally spilled some broth on his shirt. "Damnit!" Naruto yelled "My last clean shirt! Oh well, it's my house I can take off my shirt." So Naruto slid his shirt off, and Kiba watched him do this, and also at this, and then came his uncle stiffy (He got a boner). "There it is again!" Kiba said "your dick is hard again?" Naruto asked. "Yea, I think it happens when I see at someone good looking!" Kiba said figuring it out. "Oh! like When i took my shirt off, and when we saw, that Saito guy!" Naruto realized. "Lets test it, Take off your shirt kiba!" Kiba did and he was shirtless. 10 or 15 seconds later, Naruto was sporting a 5 inch hard boyhood. "It's true! now we need to find out what we do with these when they're hard." It became their mission to find out all about dicks. "to find out what to do we obviously need to look at them, so we should take off our pants.

Naruto and Kiba slowly slid their pants off, revealing Naruto's Leaf green boxers, and Kiba's grey ones, with puppies on them. Then went the boxers, leaving two naked shinobi boys in Naruto's living room. They sat on the couch, and started to examine their own, and each others dicks, to find out what they were for. Kiba grabbed onto his whole cock with his right hand, and discovered it felt really nice. then he tried moving his hand up and down the length of his boyhood, and discovered that it felt amazing. "Natuto! I figured something out!" Kiba yelled with excitement "What!" Naruto asked. Kiba showed him what he was doing "You just hold it like this, with your hand, and rub up and down it, and it feels AMAZING!" Naruto tried it and got the same effect. "ahhhhh!" He moaned "wow, Okay, now we need to find out how to make it feel better!" "Naruto I think someone else will have to do something to your dick, for it to feel better, because, We can't touch it with anything other than our hands, but other people can use other parts of their body." Kiba explained "that makes sense, okay what should i do?" Naruto asked

"ummmm, Oh! I know, I should put my dick in your mouth, and then you suck on it like a lollipop. It's the only thing that makes sense!" Kiba said "ok lets try!" Naruto said. Kiba sat down on Naruto's couch and spread his legs, Naruto got on his knees on the floor. Naruto grabbed Kiba's boyhood and followed to put his lips around it and at that Kiba moaned loudly. Naruto then continued to slide his mouth around Kiba's entire 6 inch cock. and lightly suck on it like sweet candy. About 10 minutes in, Kiba started to say, Na- Naruto, I feel r- really good, It's working!" then he came in Naruto's mouth. Naruto was confused, but liked the taste of the sticky liquid, so he swallowed it. "w- w- wooww! Naruto, I think I was right, that does feel, alot better than just rubbing it." Kiba said. "I wonder what that liquid was that came out of your dick. Whatever it was, it was good, kinda salty!" Naruto exclaimed "well That felt good, I want you to feel that too Naruto! and For more tests. The boys switched places and Kiba Put his lips on Naruto's slightly smaller cock and did the same as Naruto had done to him. He got the same reactions, and after about the same time, Naruto also squirted the same salty liquid into Kiba's mouth, and Kiba really liked it so he swallowed it.

"Wow, That was too good, I think that's as good as it's going to feel. " Naruto said "I'm really tired Naruto, that took a lot out of me!" Kiba said "Lets go to my room and get to bed" Naruto said "I'll get my sleeping ba-" Kiba was about to finish saying but Naruto cut him off "No you don't need that, we've already seen and touched each other naked, we don't need to sleep separate." Naruto said "and my bed is comfy!" "okay sure" Kiba said. They both walked to Naruto's messy room, and got under his covers, still naked. (Who needs clothes!) and went to sleep...

Half an hour or so later, Kiba had a sudden realization, and said "Naruto" "yea Kiba?" "I just thought of a way to feel even better." Kiba said "really?!" Naruto said. "what is it?" "Let me show you" said Kiba. Naruto was still facing opposite of Kiba so he took advantage. Kiba spread Naruto's ass and pushed in his hard boyhood. "Kiibaaa!" Shouted Naruto as he was filled with a weird mixture of pain, pleasure and excitement. Kiba then lifted himself up on his knees, and Naruto into a hands and knees position. and thrust his cock into Naruto's tight ass repeatedly. Naruto moaned loudly every time he was thrust into. Just like before when they were sucking, after 10 minutes, Kiba blew his load inside of Naruto. Not wanting to get the bed dirty, Kiba put his face to Naruto's ass and licked all the sticky liquid out of him. Naruto was weak, but in ecstasies, because Kiba was right, That was alot better. "le- le- let me, d- do it to you now!" Naruto barely got out, a few moments later, after Naruto recovered, He switched places with the boy who just fucked him, and then, continued to fuck him.

"T- that, was the b- best. It feels good to give it and get it! I'm glad i got that idea!" Kiba said after Naruto was finished fucking him. "yea!" Said Naruto "this is going to be a good week, or however long you stay."

PRESENT TIME

"and then we did that every couple days, but you know that." Naruto finished the story "ahh, Good times" Kiba said "It's starting soon Kiba, let's go!' Naruto said.

A/N:This is currently my longest story/chapter ever! yayy! oh but, back on the story, I wonder where Naruto and Kiba are going in the present... And doesn't Kiba have the best Ideas?! wow, well, seeya for chapter 3!


	3. bump

A/N: Okay this is the Finale of the When we were kids Trilogy, Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: *bump***

To be clear, this is 1 day in the past.

Kiba was excited, today was his 100th time of going over to Naruto's to have his, fun time!

Shikamaru was so psyched! Today marked his 100th time of fun with Choji!

The two ninja boys were running as fast as they could through the streets of Konoha village, they both ended up jumping roof tops.

Kiba jumped from the roof of a green building onto a blue roofed building.

Shika jumped from the roof of a brown building onto a blue roofed building.

*bump*

The ninja boys were tangled in a mess of arms and legs, bruises and bumps, they were going probably 40 mph each, so it hurt. (here comes the dialogue!)

"Ahhh!" screamed the boys as they smashed into each other at high speeds. after a couple seconds to recover and get up, Kiba spoke "Shikamaru!? why are you in such a hurry?!" Shikamaru replied " I could ask you the same thing!" "whatever" said Kiba "i'm on my way to Naruto's  
"oh, I'm headed to Choji's" Shikamaru said. The guys calmed down a bit "what are you doing there?" asked Kiba. "oh nothing..." Shika replied, as he started to blush. "you?" "Not much, just gonna, play some Zbox" Kiba said, nervously "cool" said Shikamaru.

Kiba arrived at Naruto's apartment and when he got in, Naruto said "You're all messed up! what happened?" "I was rushing here and I hopped a roof and bumped right into Shikamaru!" Kiba responded "where was he going?" asked Naruto "To Choji's, but when he answered, he kind of blushed. I think he's up to something." Kiba said to Naruto "something, like us?" "exactly! And I think we should go over there and find out what's going on!" Kiba said. "Oooh! something exciting for our, 100th day!" Naruto said, seeming enthusiastic.

Naruto and Kiba arrived at the gate of Choji's house, "hey Kiba let's go up to the roof and look through his window!" Naruto said. Kiba gave a thumbs up for approval. They hopped up the roof and looked in the first window. "ahhh! Choza!" "Fuck! Fuck FUUCKK!" screamed Choji's father as he fucked Choji's mom hard. "I didn't need to see that" said Kiba, as they walked past Choji's father's window. "Oh, this one!" Kiba whispered. They went to the second window and peered inside and saw... Choji fucking Shikamaru in the ass. "OH SHIT! Shika look out the window!" he did and they both instantly turned beet red.

"Havin' fun guys?!" Naruto asked with a grin on his face. Choji pulled out, they got dressed and let them in through the window. "ummmm..." said Shikamaru "Well" Choji started to explain" It all started when... and it was so fun we kept doing it all the time! this is actually our 100th day together!" finished Choji "wow what a story, but here is the thing" said Naruto "we kind of had a similar story...And it's kind of funny this is going to be our 100th say too!""whaaaat? so, you 2 also!? I don't feel so weird anymore! said Shikamaru. "Hey since you guys are here... wanna, go?" Naruto and Kiba looked each other in the eyes and then slowly smiled.

Pants flew in the air and shirts no longer existed, boxers went every which way, and all the sudden there was 4 huge dicks out in Choji's room. Naruto got on his knees, and pushed Choji on the bed and Naruto took Choji's huge dick all the way in his mouth. Shikamaru lined up behind Naruto and pushed his cock into him, his moan vibrated over Choji's dick. Then Kiba got around to Choji's rear, and got his dick nice and ready then pushed deep inside his hole. They both moaned as he slowly slid in.

This went on for about an hour, while the 4 also watched gay they'd had enough, then came (lol came)the wave of cum, Shikamaru came forcefully up Naruto's ass, while Naruto came all over Choji's bed,Choji in Naruto's mouth, which he drank every last bit of, then Kiba, who came inside of Choji's ass, then they all licked each other's asses and made out until they'd all had a taste of each other's cum, and then they made plans of tomorrow and for at least once a week forever.

PRESENT DAY

all 4 were almost late, but they met up on time in front of the Hot springs as planned...

**THE END**

A/N: sorry It's been so long guys, but I never get a chance to get on nowadays. anyways, hope you enjoyed the last part in "When we were kids..."


End file.
